


Honey, I'm Home

by letsbegin



Series: Lorenly fic challenge [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pineapple pizza, Prompt Fic, kinda implied smut, none actually though, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Prompt:Day 2: Everyday, you return to your apartment and say “Honey, I’m home. Oh wait, that’s right, I live alone.” But one day, a voice replies, “I picked up some pizza.”Loras enjoys having his dorm room to himself. Or so he thought.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Series: Lorenly fic challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780165
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Honey, I'm Home

Loras was exhausted as he got back to his dorm room. He had never been so glad that he had a two room dorm in his life, or that his roommate had flunked out four months into the term and had never been replaced. He was not in the mood to deal with people after fencing practice. He unlocked the door and dropped his equipment bag as soon as he was inside.

“Honey, I’m home. Oh wait, that’s right, I live alone” Loras laughed as he said his daily joke.

“I picked up some pizza darling!” A voice called back from the empty bedroom and Loras froze. That had never happened before.

“Hello?!” Loras called back.

“Hi” A tall brunette stepped out of the room with a cheery smile. He definitely hadn’t been there this morning.

“Hi” “I feel this starting to circle”

“You weren’t here this morning”

“How observant of you. Do you say that everytime you come home?”

“Yes and I usually don’t get an answer”

“I figured I’d play along, it seemed like the fun option. I’m Renly, Renly Baratheon. Sorry you didn’t get notified, it was very short notice, but I’m your new roommate. My roommate set our room on fire in the Hill Dorms and it’s no longer habitable so they put me in the first available dorm on the list”

“I’m Loras Tyrell. It’s nice to meet you. Do you really have pizza?”

“Yeah, it’s pineapple I hope you don’t mind. I got my favorite before remembering a lot of people hate pineapple on pizza”

“I love pineapple pizza! It’s my favorite”

“I was keeping it warm in the oven till you got back” Renly moved to take the pizza out of the oven while Loras walked to grab plates out of the cabinet.

“So, what’s your major?” Loras asked as they picked slices.

“Political science, you?”

“Botany”

“Really?” Renly asked as they sat on the couch, Loras turning on the tv to Big Bang Theory.

“Yeah why?”

“I didn’t know botany majors could be so gorgeous” Renly winked, taking a bite of his pizza.

“I didn’t know people that like politics could be so cute” Two could play at this game.

“It’s kind of a Dorian Grey situation, except we don’t get a painting. The more we do, the more our looks fade. I’m new. Why botany?”

“My family owns a flower shop. We grow the flowers ourselves, I practically grew up in the green houses. I’ve been able to identify almost every flower I come across by its scientific name since I was ten. I didn’t even have to think when I had to decide my major. Botany’s what I do. How’d you know I wouldn’t freak out from a guy flirting with me?”

“I didn’t know which room was empty, I opened your door first. It’s like a pride parade in there” Loras blushed remembering the state of his room. Even he would admit, it was a little over the top. He had been meaning to change it a bit but he never had the time.

“What makes you think I don’t have a boyfriend?”

“Your room isn’t exactly organized, all your takeout in your fridge is for one, and the deprecating tone in your voice when you said you live alone led to the conclusion that you’re single”

“Forget politics, you could be the next Sherlock Holmes” Loras was impressed.

“Reading people is a good skill for a politician. If we can read people we know the best way to talk to them about issues. It also means I have excellent gaydar”

_Two months later_

“Honey, I’m home!” Loras announced cheerfully as he entered his dorm room.

“In the bedroom!” Renly’s voice came from their now shared bedroom. The other one empty again.

Loras dropped his bags and went into his room. He was met with his very naked smirking at him from their bed. Loras practically pounced on him.

Yeah, this was much better than living alone.


End file.
